Attack on Titan High School AU
by thesatanicsix
Summary: Attack on Titan High School alternate universe! Each chapter is a different short story for a pairing. See pairing list on Chapter 1! Rating ranges from T - M.


Attack on Titan Highschool AU

By Nemi-Chan from thesatanicsix writing group.

**Nemi's Note: **Hello! This is an Attack on Titan highschool au. Each chapter is a different short story, so none of the chapter's link together at all, like one-shots I suppose. Rating ranges from T to M.

**Characters/Couples: **{Reiner x Bertholdt} {Ymir x Christa} {Jean x Marco} {Levi x Hanji} {Levi x Sasha} {Sasha x Connie} {Levi x Erwin x Hanji} {Jean x Sasha} {Eren x Mikasa x Armin} {Annie x Armin} {Erwin x Levi}

**Chapter 1**

**Couples: **Levi x Sasha, Levi x Hanji, Connie x Sasha

"No way in hell," Connie whispered to himself, stopping in his tracks. He was walking through the courtyard to the athletic building when he saw them. Levi and Sasha. They were just talking, and Connie knew not to let that bother him, but seriously. They were alone. In a beautiful garden courtyard, like some kind of weird-ass romance story. He sprinted to the athletic building. _Sasha? _He thought. _MY Sasha, with Levi? They're polar opposites! _Connie went through the door, refusing to believe anything was going on.

The next period, Hanji Zoe slid into her chair during study hall next to Levi. She dropped her backpack on the ground next to her. The maroon-haired girl swung her feet back and forth, her old black converse brushing the floor. She rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Hey, shitty-glasses," Levi said.

"Tch, save it. How's your arm?" She pointed to his injury, which he refused to tell anyone how he got.

"Better. That Braus girl fixed me up."

"Who? The food-obsessed one?" Levi nodded. Hanji looked down at her notebook. Sketches of titans, the creatures terrorizing them from outside the walls, littered the borders. She was fascinated with them, and wanted to know how they lived and survived. Levi was the only one who knew about her strange interest, but he didn't seem to care. Mike sat down at their table.

"Hey guys," he said, with a sniff. Why he always sniffed, Hanji didn't know. She greeted him. Levi didn't say a thing. He wasn't the kindest person but he was still polite... Hanji looked at him. What was he doing? She looked closely. He was staring at someone… Sasha Braus? The food girl, the one that fixed his arm?

"Uh, Levi. Hey." Mike said.

"Oh- uh- hey, hello." Levi turned to face them, blinking. Hanji raised her eyebrows, wondering what was going on. "Tch," Levi looked away. Hanji looked back at Sasha before she looked down at her lap. She drowned at Levi, Mike and all the others' conversations as sadness flooded her mind. Was she going to lose one of her best friends?

The next day, Sasha was walking down the hall when she felt a hand on her wrist.

She looked up.

"Oh, hi, Levi! Is your arm better today?" She said, smiling.

"Yes… Thank you." Levi looked to the side. Before she helped him, he thought Potato Girl was just Potato Girl. Now that he had gotten to know her, Sasha was a great person. "Sasha, will you go out with me?"

Sasha blushed. "Oh… of course," she stammered. The emotionless Levi was asking her on a date? They were so different in personalities, Sasha was speechless that this had happened.

Connie shattered when he heard Sasha say yes. They had been friends for so long, and he had always wanted to confess to her but… now he was too late. His chances were gone. The hall cleared out and Connie slumped against the wall.

Hanji had bad timing. She had turned the corner of the hallway and heard his deep voice saying 'Sasha.' Hanji knew what would be next, she turned the corner quickly but it wasn't fast enough. As he asked Sasha to date him Hanji heard every word. The hazel-eyed girl leaned her head against the bathroom stall. Was Levi about to forget all about her?

The next night, Levi came home from his date with Sasha. He liked her… but he started to get the feeling it wasn't in a romantic way. Meanwhile, Sasha had arrived at the school's dorms, since the academy they went to was a boarding school. She sighed and sat on her bed. _Levi is great, but I don't know if I like him enough to be in a relationship, _she thought, _thought I really do want to stay friends with him._

At school the morning after, Levi sat with Sasha in the cafeteria.

"Sasha, thanks for the da-"

"Levi!" Sasha interrupted him. "I don't know if I want to be your girlfriend… The date was lovely, but I really just want to be, ya know, regular friends." She looked down then back up at Levi.

The dark-haired male nodded. "That would be good. Thanks." He smiled a little. That was new. Sasha ran around the table and squeezed onto the bench next to Levi.

"Hello, best friennnnd!" She grinned mischievously.

"Nnngahhhh!" Levi recoiled. Sasha laughed maniacally.

In the afternoon, Connie was following his usual schedule and was walking through the courtyard to the athletic building when he felt and arm slip around his own.

"Con!" Sasha exclaimed. Connie saddened, he had been trying to forget that she had gone after Levi.

"What do you want, Sash…" Connie looked away from her. Sasha looked hurt. She placed her hand that wasn't linked through his arm on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Connie?"

Connie frowned. "You're dating that 'Levi' guy. And you didn't even talk to me for the past week, you were so fed up with him!" Connie threw his hands up in exasperation. Sasha stopped walking along the trail. They were alone, the trees and the grassy campus dotted with dorms and academic buildings surrounded them. The wall towered over the city in the distance.

"Connie, him and I are just friends. I mean, we went on one date…" Connie looked away. Sasha continued, "But I do NOT like Levi in any sort of romantic way." Connie turned to face Sasha and walked towards her, grabbing her hands.

"Sasha Braus, will you be my girlfriend?" Sasha grinned.

"'Bout time you asked."

Their lips pressed together. Connie wrapped his hands around her waist and Sasha slipped her hands around his head.

"Follow me," Sasha said, breaking away. She grabbed Connie's hand and they ran across the campus' meadows. The maroon-haired girl stopped and Connie came to a halt beside her.

"Pretty," Connie said, looking around at all the trees and the pond. He had never thought of how lucky they were to have such a nice campus. It was small but gorgeous. Connie crossed his legs and sat down. Sasha sat in his lap and wrapped her legs around his back as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Meanwhile, Levi was walking back to his dorm. "Something feels missing…" he muttered to himself, narrowing his eyes. _Hanji. _Levi hadn't spoken to her almost all week. _I have to talk to her._ He continued walking down the path, frustrated with himself for forgetting about her. Hanji was the only _real _friend he had, other than the newfound friendship he had with Sasha. Levi looked up from the ground and his eyes widened.

"Hey, you four-eyed shit," a voice said, and Levi saw a smaller figure in a hoodie get shoved to the side before she collapsed onto a bench.

"Back off, loser," Hanji hissed. She swung her arm and pummeled the guy in the face. He stammered backward. His friend stepped forward. "Cunt, who d'you think you're messing with?" He planted a strong kick in Hanji's leg. A sob escaped from her mouth and she clutched her leg, tears streaming down her face.

"Needle-dicked perverts," a deep voice said. "Leave her the fuck alone." Levi stepped in front of Hanji.

"What are you gonna do, shorty?" Levi swung his fist at the second guy who yelled in pain.

"Godammit! We are leaving, fuckers!" The two older boys, now covered with bruises ran off toward their dorms.

"Th-thanks, Levi," Hanji breathed shakily, "But don't you have to go talk to that Braus girl or something?" She felt strong arms lift her from the bench.

"I'd much rather talk to you, shitty glasses." He brushed the tears off her face. "And make up for this past week, right?" He set her down by a tree and sat beside her. The sun setting reflected off of her glasses and Levi pushed them out of her eyes so they rested on her head. Hanji's hazel eyes looked in to his before Levi grabbed the back of her head and dove into a kiss. Her eyes widened before she closed them gently and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Love you, Zoe," Levi's voice echoed.

On the other side of the meadow, Connie's voice sounded as well as he held Sasha in his arms, "Love you, Braus."

**The End!**

**Nemi's Note: **Hope you enjoyed! Chapter two will be out soon, and it is Reiner x Berthold's turn!


End file.
